


Mardi Gras

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Stranger Sex, Tag Team, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mordus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND JEFFREY ARE IN NEW ORLEANS FOR MARDI GRAS WHEN THEY MEET THE SEXY MELISSA AND DECIDE SHE NEEDS TO HAVE SEX WITH BOTH OF THEM...





	Mardi Gras

MARDI GRAS

 

Norman groaned as he switched off his bike, letting his leg reach back and pull down the kick stand so he could stretch his legs, his back popping, the once dull ache was now back in force. The ride to New Orleans had been fun but long. Stopping along the way whenever they could to see the sights and enjoy themselves before heading back to work. 

He looked over to see Jeffrey doing the same thing, those long legs of his stretching wide, his arms above his head and that signature pantie dropping smile was sure to get them both in a world of trouble. It had been nice to cut back, enjoy themselves for once, an unhurried trip to The Big Easy just in time for Mardi Gras. It was going to be epic.

"Man, that last run killed by back." Norman groaned and slid his body off the bike.

Jeffrey smiled, "wait til your old like me and then tell me how you feel."

Norman laughed, "only a few years til that happens. So you ever been here before?"

He shook his head, "no, tried a few times but shit didn't really work out, I'm guessing you have though right?"

Norman grinned, "fuck yeah, I have. This place gets insane, this place is insane. Come on."

Together they walked up to the hotel, dodging crowds of people as the went. Dressed in things he couldn't even explain and either showed too much skin or not enough for his liking. He walked right up to the counter and smiled sweetly at the young woman behind it.

"Mornin darlin, made a reservation here tonight."

Jeffrey just grinned, leaning against the counter and watching Norman work his charm. He had seen it countless times but it still surprised him, seeing how fast women and the occasional man would fall for him charm. It was easy to get sucked into that smile, those blue eyes and his ability to make every situation fun somehow.

The woman stood up straighter, thrusting out her chest when she looked up at him, "of course, for you and your friend is it?" she glanced back at Jeffrey.

Norman couldn't help himself, he pulled Jeffrey into his side and smacked his ass, "oh no, this is my baby and we need our room asap if you know what I mean."

She sucked in a breath, eyes wider than they had been a few seconds ago, "uh, really?"

Jeffrey busted out laughed, pushing Norman to the side, "no honey, he is just fuckin with you. That room should have two beds."

She smiled and clicked on the computer until the room came up, "ah yes, there are two beds, right at the top floor also. Do you need help with bags?"

Normans eyes were focused on her large chest, licking his lips and wondering what color her nipples were, "no need darlin, we can cover it. Uh, we never got your name though."

She laughed, "well, since you have been starting at my rack since you got here, I'm surprised that you don't know it already."

He grinned and bit his lip, "yeah, would say I'm sorry but that would be a lie. Got a nice set of twins on your girl."

"Melissa, name is Melissa."

"Well, Melissa are you doing anything later on?"

Jeffrey shook his head, the way women through themselves at him, it was a little disturbing at times but effective none the least, "yeah, you should join us later."

She blushed and handed them the keys, "I might be busy later, big parties tonight but who knows, might see you at one or two."

Norman grinned and picked up his bag, "yeah, you just might." 

They walked to the elevator and took it all the way up to the top floor. The doors parted and Norman led the way down, quickly opening the door and seeing two very large beds, a mini bar in the corner and there was actually a hot tub in the corner of the room. He set his bag down and flopped on the bed, face first.

"Damn, couldn't wait until we got into the room before picking up the ladies, could you?"

He snuggled into a pillow, that shit eating grin on his face, "of course not, the night is young, we are getting old and she was more than happy to help us. Come on now, don't tell me you don't think shes attractive.."

Jeffrey groaned and that was all Norman needed to get up off the bed and come over to him, his hand sliding down his chest to cup the large bulge in his pants, "come on Norm, knock it off."

He shook his head, "just seeing if you're lying to me or not, guess you do want her after all huh?" he tapped his cock and made him jump before he walked away, stripping his clothes off as he made his way into the bathroom, "come take a shower, we smell likes sweat."

As commanded, Jeffrey started to strip off his clothes, "yes dear." he said before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**

Melissa checked herself in the mirror, the skin tight dress she had on fit perfectly for tonight. It was short so she didn't get too hot rubbing against people in the street, it clung to her body so it didn't get hung up on anything. No heels tonight, didn't feel like breaking a leg. Her makeup was perfect, her dark hair was done and she was ready to start the night.

Of course the night started early this morning but she had been working. It had paid off, seeing two very sexy, maybe bisexual men asking her if she had plans. As days went, she had had worse ones. She didn't want to come off too needy so she hadn't been around when they left that night. She had gotten sexy and ready to party, maybe she would be in the mood to take one of them for a ride.

The music all around her was loud, the streets over packed so she could barely walk without bumping into someone else. Trash littered the streets, empty cups and discarded beads dumped in corners of the street. People dancing and laughing, rubbing against each other, testing the limits with the cops that patrolled the streets. It was chaos, beautiful chaos.

A drink in her hand and a few bead around her neck, she made her way up the street. Dancing to the music, grinding against fellow partiers. Declining both men and women as she tried to enjoy herself a little, letting loose after dealing with tourists all week long. And then she spots what she wants, those two guys from earlier are staring right at her, mischievous looks on their handsome faces.

She waited until they started walking, wanting them to come to her. All she wanted to do was decide who she wanted, it wasn't an easy choice but she decided on the shorter of the two, the one with the dark hair and those blue eyes. Melissa grinned when they both surrounded her, blue eyes going behind her and mister tall dark and handsome coming to face her.

"Well look who it is, our sexy hotel employee." Blue eyes said from behind her,

She groaned at his deep voice, already smelling alcohol and cigarettes on his breath, "look who it is, blue eyes and the tall drink of water."

The laughed, "I'm Norman, this is my very, very good friend Jeffrey. Now tell us Melissa, where you looking for us?"

She looked up into Jeffrey's eyes, seeing the promise of mind blowing sex behind that smile, "I might have been, you boys haven't found yourselves a woman or two for the night?" she couldn't help but notice all the beads around their necks, they were flashing something.

Jeffrey chuckled, his voice as deep as she remembered, "might be honey, you in the mood for one or two?"

Melissa shivered, feeling Normans mouth on the back of her neck was sending goose bumps cascading all over her body, "you two were my first choice, but who should I pick?"

Norman pressed himself against her back, letting his cock press against her, "why not both?"

"I think each of you need proper one on one attention, but I will take one, for now."

Jeffrey took her hand and she was lead down the street and into a dark alley way. He loomed over her so she backed up against a wall, his hands on either side of her body, braced on the brick building, "just one sweetheart, but we like to play together."

She groaned and traced his long legs leading up to a slim waist but his large bulge didn't escape her eyes, he wanted her. She looked over to see Norman pressed against the same wall, that devious smile on his face, "for now, just one. But I'm not against the other watching."

Norman smiled and Jeffrey backed up, "good, I love to watch. Lets head back to our room, gonna need plenty of privacy."

Together all three of them headed back to where they started at the hotel, taking the elevator. The moment the doors closed they were on her, Norman sliding up against her back, Jeffrey kissing at her mouth, cupping her face and letting his tongue tease its way into her mouth. She groaned and let him in, backing her ass up against Norman until he too moaned against her neck, sucking harder and his hands sliding up to her chest.

The kiss broke and she turned her head to kiss Norman, Jeffrey was already kissing down to her chest, nuzzling her breasts and the rough scratch of his beard made her groan, grabbing onto his shirt. She pulled away breathless, "remember, just one. Okay?"

They nodded and pulled her out of the elevator. Rushing to get the door open and unlocked, they stepped in and Norman closed the door behind them, a much darker look on his face. He started to strip off his shit and kick off his boots, Jeffrey doing the same thing. Both of them watching her closely.

Melissa moaned, seeing the hard muscles of their bodies. The way their large hands worked in unison to removed their clothes. Her body was on fire, trying to choose between them was going to be harder than she thought as she kicked of her own shoes and chucked her dress to the side.

They descended on her, kissing at her neck and backing her up against the bed. The moment she was on her back, they had her hands up above her head, held tightly so she couldn't move. The whole time, those charming faces never changed.

"Let me up."

Norman shook his head, "nope, we are gonna have some fun with you tonight." he said between kisses down to her bra, peeling it down so he could suck at her nipples.

She moaned at the contract but still pulled against their strong grip, "I said one, not both."

Jeffrey laughed and let his hand slide up her inner thigh, all the way up to the soaking wet panties she had one, "see, you want both of us. I can feel it."

His fingers rubbed against her through her panties, Melissa moaned and tried not to sound too needy but she wanted it, just not from both of them, "no, I just want one."

Norman got up from the bed and went to the side table, she watched him set up what looked like a camcorder on the table, the little red light blinking as he came back over and stripped off his jeans and boxers, leaving her watching him crawl back on the bed, his cock hard and ready and very big.

"No, you are going to want both of us Melissa, Jeffrey and I play as a team or not at all."

His hands took the place of Jeffrey's so he could stand up and take off his jeans and boxers, coming back on the bed and sliding between her legs, "its gonna feel so good Melissa, gonna have both of us fucking you hard into this bed."

She tried to wiggle away from them but he was heavy on top of her and her body was sending out other signals. Her hips started to move, seeking out what it wanted. He noticed and grinned down at her, pressing his cock right onto her center, her body bucked at the contract.

"See Norman, I was right. She does want both of us."

Norman grinned at him, running one hand up his back to feel the lean muscles shift under his hand, "oh, yeah she wants it so fucking bad, don't you Melissa?"

She shook her head but the more she moved, the harder he pressed against her, making her drip and whimper, "no, just one."

Jeffrey tucked his hands between their bodies and gripped her panties hard, pulling them so they split at the sides and Norman was able to drag them down her thrashing legs. The second his hand smacked her ass, she moaned deeply and her body shuddered for them.

"Yes girl, just feel it. Let us fuck you good." Norman growled and slapped her ass once more.

Melissa moaned and her body started to move, wanting Jeffrey to thrust against her again, he grinned and reached between them to grab himself, running the tip of his cock against her slick folds, "fuck she is wet as hell right now Norman."

Normans hands slid between them, touching both her wetness and the hardness of Jeffrey's cock, "fuck yeah she is, she wants it bad man. Give it to her."

Melissa watched them act like she wasn't in the room. It was odd that she was so turned on by how insistent they were about her taking both of them. The way they touched each other with easy. They were familiar with being naked around each other and that just made her even wetter.

The ache full blown between her legs, "please.."

Jeffrey smiled down at her, "please what honey?"

She tilted her hips again, "I ache."

Norman kissed at her mouth, biting her bottom lip before kissing down to suck a nipple into his mouth, "let us take care of that baby, its gonna ache in a different way when both our cocks are in that tight pussy of yours."

Melissa moaned at his dirty mouth. He sucked her nipple hard enough to hurt but it flooded her pussy, making her drip, "do it, please just fucking do it."

Jeffrey braced himself on his arm and thrusted in deep, not stopping until he had every inch inside of her. They both moaned, her hands gripping at his shoulders, legs locking around his ass, bringing him closer. Norman watching closely, moaning when Jeffrey started to thrust hard. Melissa's body being fucked hard into the bed, so hard the bed frame started to squeak

"Fuck Norman, she is tight as hell." he groaned and pushed in again

Norman put his hand on Jeffrey's lower back to feel him thrust hard, "cant fuckin wait to feel her."

Melissa moaned and held on as tight as she could, he pounded into her fiercely, without asking her how it felt or what she wanted. This was the speed that he needed, and he pushed her harder. His cock slipping in and out of her, making that painful ache die down.

"God, feels so damn good." She moaned and held on as tight as she could.

Norman moved to the table and lit a candle, hearing the grunting sounds, skin slapping together and the sounds of her moans was making his cock ache, wanting so bad to get inside her but he wanted to play. He watched as hot wax gathered on the candle, he picked it back up and slowly crawled towards them.

"Flip her over, wanna get her back with this."

Jeffrey pulled out and roughly pushed her face first into the bed, kicking her knees apart so he could slam back into her with a deep groan, her screams echoing off the walls and pounding into his ears, "do it Norman, wanna feel her pussy clench."

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss that dirty mouth of his, the way it deepened when he dirty things poured out of his mouth had made him come quick on occasion. He broke the kiss and rubbed the smooth skin on her back, watching Jeffrey's face the entire time as he tipped the candle so a drop of wax landed between her shoulders.

"Ah, whats that?" Melissa moaned, thrusting back against Jeffrey's cock.

"Hot wax, feel good?"

She nodded and tried to look but Jeffrey palmed the back of her head and forced her face into the sheets, "head down, ass up. Gonna fuck you so hard, your legs are going to shake every time you see me."

Norman groaned and tipped the candle more, more than one drop hit her back this time and it made her perfect skin red and blister. They all moaned, Jeffrey speeding up his thrusts, Norman could tell he was close and they hadn't even started yet.

"You close already man?"

Jeffrey nodded, one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back, letting his hips swing freely, "wanna feel you sliding against me Norm, please.."

Norman grinned and moved so he was laying under Melissa, her sexy body now straddling him. He found her mouth and drank her moans down, the harder Jeffrey thrusted the louder she became until he pulled away, "hold up, let me in."

The thrusting stopped and he sat his cock up, watching her slowly slide down on him. Her pussy stretched so wide that he knew it must hurt a little. Jeffrey growled and Norman could feel her body shaking as he slid in deeper, feeling Jeffrey's hard cock slide wetly against his own was almost too much. He took a deep breath and nodded towards him.

He picked up his pace, "fuck your cock feels good Norm."

Norman couldn't agree more as he was stroked in every way possible. By her tight pussy and the way his cock thrusted over his own, "feels so fucking good, huh baby?"

Melissa looked strung out, her mouth wide open as she moaned. Her eyes rolling back in her head, she could barely speak "yes, oh yes, I feel it boys, please."

The moaning and begging is what got to him and he knew that with how tight he was being worked over, it was only a matter of time before he came hard, "so close already Jeff, you wanna come?"

Jeffrey was growling, slamming into her so hard that it hurt all of them a little but they needed it, "so close Norman, fuck it feels so damn good like this."

"Norman, Jeffrey..god right there, yes yes yes!!" Melissa screamed their names as she came hard. The hardest she had ever came, she soaked them, herself and the sheets. Trying to stay conscious while they fucked her harder.

"Jeff, shit..shit here it comes..now!!" Norman came hard, feeling Jeffrey shake as his come must have coasted all over his cock.

"Shit Norman!!" Jeffrey groaned and he too exploded deep inside her body. Groaning and panting as he emptied himself in her, working until his body could no longer move.

Melissa sagged between them, "fuck boys, not sure why the fuck I said no to both but I'm fucking happy this happened."

Norman laughed and watched as Jeffrey slipped out, laying beside them. He could move just enough to slip out of her and pin her between their sweat and come soaked bodies, "fuck yeah, this is gonna happen until we fucking leave town."

"God yes, damn girl you can really take it cant you?"

Melissa blushed, "fist time taking two."

Norman sat up, "no fuckin way."

She nodded and they both leaned in to kiss her at the same time. She had to concentrate to kiss them both, loving how their tongues brushed over each others and stroked into her own mouth, "fuck, gonna need to soak in that hot tub before we go again."

"Us too, lets get it started, I'm getting hard already."


End file.
